Valentine's Day at the SGC
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: SJ...was just a one shot but I had several people ask for another chapter and I ending up doing 3 more. Title sums up what the story's about. I don't own and am not involved with SG1 in anyway as well. Just like writing stories is all.
1. Jack's Surprise

Valentine's Day at the SGC

"Carter?"

Sam looked up from the naquadah reactor she was working on to see the Colonel walking into her lab.

"Yes, sir?"

Usually, Colonel O'Neill would stand on the opposite side of her lab desk, but today was different. He waltzed right around it until he was standing _very_ close to her.

The Colonel propped his head on his hand, having rested his elbow on her desk.

"Do you know what today is, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. It's February 14th."

"And do you know what happens on February 14th?"

"Single women everywhere gourge themselves on chocolate?"

"No, not quite what I had in mind."

Sam was a little nervous at where this conversation was going and the fact that a certain colonel was somehow getting even closer to her. Sam could smell that wonderful Jack smell, she could feel his eyes staring at her, but she refused to look up.

His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, "I have a present for you for Valentine's Day."

Was she breathing? She couldn't really tell at the moment. It didn't feel like it. Jack backed away just enough to turn her chair so that she was facing him.

Those eyes! Why did he have to have those wonderful, chocolately eyes. Sam actually thought that if he stared at her any longer, she might start melting right there on her lab stool.

"A present, sir?"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking. I have a kiss for you."

Oh, she definately wasn't breathing now. Her eyes might even be bugging out of her head. Que the flushing of the cheeks. Right on time.

"A what...sir."

A smirk, he was smirking. Or was that more of a grin? Oh lord. She was looking at his lips now. Look up, Carter. Look up before it's too late.

Drawing out every word, inches away from her face, he contined, "Just one little kiss for Valentine's Day."

Right when Sam thought she might actually faint from lack of oxygen, the Colonel pulled away and turned to walk out of the room.

Completely confused and alarmingly disappointed, Sam followed him with her eyes.

Turning to face her, he flashed a _wicked_ grin, winked at her, and left the room.

After staring at the void in front of her for some time, she looked down at her desk to get back to work. Sitting there on the corner of her desk was one small Hershey's Kiss.

Oh that man was evil.


	2. Sam's Revenge

Chapter 2  
Jack was feeling pretty smug, he had to admit.

The look in Carter's eyes had been priceless. She even pouted when he went to leave her lab. He only wished he could have been there when she saw the Hershey kiss on the table. Yes, Jack O'Neill was definitely proud of himself.

But this Colonel was no fool. There would be hell to pay. In the form of one tall, blue eyed, blonde major. He didn't know when or how, but he was sure that she would be planning something.

Jack rested himself assured that not even his beautiful brilliant 2IC could come up with something equally cunning on short notice. He would have at least a few days before she would strike. But knowing Carter, she'd make him wait. Make it part of his punishment by making him wonder when she would exact her revenge and just when he'd forgotten about it, WHAMMY!

Maybe toying with Carter hadn't been a good idea.

And speak of the devil, there she was. She sat down opposite him in the briefing room, not even bothering to look up at him.

Was she actually _mad_? Crap. That hadn't been his intention at all.  
Look at me, Carter. Look. At. Me. I know you can tell I'm staring at you. Come on, I'm giving my very best puppy dog eyes ever.

"Ahem."

Straight face. Totally cool. Daniel's looking at me like I'm quite possibly the strangest thing he has ever seen. I give him my best 'What?!' expression, to which he just continues giving me that same look while going to his seat beside Carter.

The same Carter that has _still_ not looked at me.

"Okay, everyone. Now that we are all here, Daniel Jackson would you please begin."

Teal'c and General Hammond sat down as Spacemonkey got up from his seat. Since Carter refuses to look at me, I decide to amuse Daniel by making him think that I'm actually paying attention to what he has to say.

Blah. Blah. Blah. Yadayada-de-da. It really is quite amazing how long Daniel can go on. Aha! I can see her watching me from the corner of my eye. Cool, calm, and collected. Do not smirk O'Neill!

She's glaring at me. That's scary. Wait. I think that's more of a thinking glare. Yeah. She's definitely thinking about something. That's actually a scarier thought. She's actually planning her revenge right here at this table.

Distraction is necessary. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything to distract her that would not involve attention falling on me and thus failing to distract her _away_ from me. I never thought that I would find Carter staring at me to be a bad thing. It is definitely a bad thing.

So what do I do? I casually turn my head toward her, like I've done absolutely nothing wrong, and look back at her. Her expression doesn't change at all. She's still narrowing her eyes at me. I can actually see the gears turning in her head.

Holy hannah! She's thought of something. A smug grin slowly creeps up her cheeks. With a happy little sigh, she turns her head and directs her attention to Daniel again.

Crap! I have missed something huge. That smug little grin is still there, only now her eyebrows are a few inches higher than normal as she nods her head along with something Daniel's saying.

Ever so lightly, something tickles my ankle. I twitch naturally at the sensation but think nothing more of it. There it is again.

Is that a foot, Major? She wouldn't. She couldn't. Are her legs really that long?

I try my very best to hold back the grin that's dying to come out. Too late.

Major Samantha Carter is playing footsie with me in the presence of General Hammond himself.

How did she even get her boot off without anyone noticing?

Doesn't she just look like the picture of innocence too? She's even taking notes.

Daniel's looking at me. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. I guess that's probably my cue to quit staring at Carter before I get caught by anyone else. Footsie, Carter? I'm still in shock.

She stops and I look at her out of the corner of my eye. Acting like she's going into a full body stretch, she slides down a little in her seat, leaning her notepad on the side of the table to continue her 'note taking'. Right. What are you about to do, Major?

She gives me a 'what?' look and continues doodling. Hmm. I don't know what you're up to but I'm on to you, Carter. I reach for my glass and I swear I see her smirk, though it's quickly hidden again.

As I'm taking a drink, the foot returns, at an infinitely higher location I might add. This, of course, causes me to cough ridiculously as I choke on my water.

"Colonel, are you alright?"

Everyone in the room now has their eyes on me after the General's question.

Carter looks at me with an innocent questioning gaze.

Calm. Cool. Collected. Everything's just dandy. There's nothing going on underneath the table. Nothing at all.  
"Yes, General, fine. Carry on, Dan-YULL!...Sorry, Daniel?"

Everyone is now looking at me like I've lost my mind or that maybe I'm somehow going through puberty again as my voice just raised several octaves 'spontaneously'. Right. Carter licks her lips and then proceeds to bite her lower one.

So not helping, Carter. But that's not exactly your plan now, is it?

She sighs and smiles faintly to herself, sitting herself again upright in her seat. My attention is now riveted on her. There's no use even trying to pay attention to Daniel at this point.

Carter glances in my direction and gives me a quick conquering smirk.

That woman is pure evil.

"Okay. Briefing's over. Dismissed people."

What? Over? Now?? Don't these things usually go on for a few more hours??

Before she stands up, I see Carter take something off her lap and fidget with it. Looking up and me with a very wicked grin, she pops one little Hershey Kiss in her mouth, closing her eyes to savor the flavor.

Yep, definitely evil.

Once she deems the moment fully taken, she stands up.

"Coming, Colonel?"

Oh, I was wrong. She's not evil. She's the Devil incarnate.

"No. No. I think I'll sit here, for a while, and look over this...stuff."

Daniel was now giving me an even stranger look than before.

"You okay, Jack? You look a little flushed."

"Fine, Daniel. Just fine."

"Okay?"

Daniel and Sam both turned to leave the room, all the others having already exited.

"Hey, Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your shoe's untied."

Hearing what distinctly sounded like the beginning of a giggle, Sam walked out of the room, followed by a confused Daniel.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

After the briefing, Jack made sure to avoid Carter for the rest of the day. He even barricaded himself in his office for a while. He wasn't sure he could face her without either bumbling around like an idiot or taking her right there on her lab table, cameras and regulations be damned.

A knock at the door caused Jack to send the pencil he had been fiddling with flying across the room.

Daniel opened the door before Jack had time to respond. He sighed in relief. It wasn't Carter.

"Jack, are you okay? You look a little stressed."

"What? No, I'm fine. What is it, Spacemonkey?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the use of the in his opinion, annoying moniker, and continued on with why he had come to Jack's office.

Jack listened to Daniel prattle on about P3X something-er-ather. Had they not just talked about this in the briefing?

"Yeah, Daniel. I get it. You can play with your rocks all you want tomorrow."

Daniel narrowed his eyes again at Jack's insisting on calling artefact's 'rocks' but chose to ignore it...this time, instead choosing to bring up the other reason he had come to see Jack.

"Do you know of anything going on with Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

That reply was a little quick. Don't seem to anxious, O'Neill.

"I don't know. She's been smirking all afternoon and I went to her lab on the way here and she's gone. She actually left to go home early."

Jack sighed with relief. He could go the rest of the day and not have to worry about running into Carter. He could be completely fine tomorrow. No problem. He just didn't need to see Carter for the rest of the day.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Listen. I'm gonna go home. I'll see ya tomorrow. K, Danny boy?"

"Okay. See ya, Jack."

Home. Yes. Carter was gone and he was on his way home.

Unlocking his front door, Jack smirked, remembering the look on Carter's face that morning.

Taking off his jacket he stopped, seeing a coat on the floor. Military mode automatically kicked in and he reached for his gun until he realized _whose_ coat it was.

That was Carter's jacket. In his house. Her leather biker jacket at that.

Next to the coat was a white paper arrow pointing in the direction of his hallway. Okay? What on earth was she up too?

Jack set down his own coat and his gun and walked slowly down the hall. The next thing Jack saw was a shoe, followed by another shoe and then two socks.

Nothing too crazy. So she'd taken off her shoes and rather messily left them all over his floor. And she was in his house...down his hallway. No, thoughts not even going in that direction. This is Carter. She would never...Holy Hannah! Those are pants!

Breathe, Jack. Breathe. Carter is not somewhere in your house _pantless_. Continuing down the hallway, getting closer and closer to his bedroom, there lay a sweater. A light blue girly sweater. Of Carter's. On his floor. Leading to his bedroom.

So, this had been why she had left work early. To come to his house and strip down to her barely there clothes in his bedroom.

He'd officially created a monster. A super hot monster that was down his hallway in his bedroom at this very moment. Maybe he could just act like he hadn't come home. Turn around and leave. Maybe she hadn't heard him yet. That's highly possible considering Jack wasn't even sure whether he'd been breathing after seeing her pants on his floor. The good little soldier in him told him to high tail it out of there and go take a very cold shower somewhere far far away. The man in him wanted to run down the hall as fast as he could and see what lay awaiting him behind his bedroom door. Decisions, decisions.

He couldn't very well just leave her there, could he? That wouldn't be...nice. Just plain rude, really. Shut up, Jack. This is stupid. This is really stupid. This shouldn't be happening. Turn around and leave.

He took another step down the hallway. And another. There in front on his feet lay a single lacy red bra. Conscious rational thoughts were quickly fleeing his brain. He'd finally reached the door. Hanging from his bedroom door knob was a pair of matching red lace panties.

Oh god. If he turned that door knob, there would be no turning back. There was no way in hell he could see naked Carter and even think about turning around. So this was his last chance to do the smart thing.

Taking another look at the teeny tiny panties now in his hand, Jack thought, 'Screw the smart thing.' and opened the door.

It was pitch black in his room. He was a little shocked that she'd been in here in the dark all this time. Where was that damn light switch? Of all the times to be having a hard time finding his own light switch, did it have to be now???

Finally, his finger rested on it. He focused his eyes on where his bed lie not wanting to miss one second of naked Carter.

With a deep intake of breath, Jack turned on the light.

He blinked several times as his eyes tried to adjust to the light and let out a horribly disappointed shudder/sigh. No Carter. Not even a dressed one. Just an empty bed with a wait, what was that?

In the middle of his bed, Jack found a small little Hershey's kiss. Why that little...D'oh!

She was good. Jack had completely and utterly fallen for it. Of course a pair of tiny red panties could do a fair deal of convincing a man to believe anything.

Jack picked up the little treat with a smirk. This wasn't the same one he'd given her. The wrapper was different. He took the treat out of its wrapper and popped it in his mouth. Mmmn, the nutty kind.


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3  
Sam walked into the locker room the next morning to find her biker jacket and a sack of her clothes in her locker. She would have killed to see his reaction yesterday. Definitely should have hidden a video camera. She was actually kind of surprised he returned her stuff. Figured he would have kept her jacket hostage for a little while after that stunt...a thought which almost made her choose a different jacket completely. Sam looked through the bag. Noticeably missing was a pair of red lace panties.

"Sam?"

Sam snapped around with the bag firmly behind her back. "Daniel!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her like he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Good morning, campers!"

"Sir!"

"Hi Jack. You seem unbelievably cheery this morning."

"What? Can't a guy get a little excited about going to a planet full of trees and really old rocks? I thought you would be ecstatic!"

"Yes, well..."

"Good. How was your Valentine's Day, Danny boy?"

"Um, fine, I guess."

"You mean you didn't have a million nurses crawling all over you? I'm surprised."

Sam couldn't resist. "What about you, Colonel? How was your Valentine's Day?"

Neither Sam nor Jack could hold back the smirks from their faces.

"It was a little _nutty_. Got a little red present, but I must say, I was a little disappointed."

He might kill her for going on with this, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. "Disappointed. Really? Why's that?"

He glared at her but his smirk turned into a grin. "I was kinda hoping there would be a little something inside, but it's a good keepsake nonetheless."

Sam blushed to spite herself.

"What about you, Carter? Have a good Valentine's Day?"

"I was left pretty disappointed early in the day but it seemed to get better and better as the day went on. Overall, I think it went pretty well."

Daniel thought he'd break in with the obvious at this point. "So, I take it something happened between you two yesterday?"

Sam looked completely shocked and quite honestly like she'd forgotten Daniel had even been in the room while Jack just turned toward Daniel and grinned again.

Shrugging Jack said, "Me and Carter? Nah. I did give her some chocolate though."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

Daniel narrowed his eyes but Sam nodded innocently enough, looking at Daniel like she had no idea why he would have accused anything out of the ordinary to begin with.

Right. He didn't know what it was, but something had definitely happened.


	4. Tradition

Chapter 4

Sam was not a happy person. How could she possibly be happy when it was Valentine's Day and she was going home to an empty house?

Stopping by her lab to shut everything down for the day, something shiny on her desk caught her eye.

Sam broke into a face splitting grin when she realized what it was. One small Hershey's kiss.

'He's here!' she thought.

Underneath the treat was a simple note. "Giovanni's 1900"

Sam couldn't shut down everything fast enough. She'd have to go home and change. Giovanni's was a nice Italian place and Sam figured the jeans that she wore into work today weren't exactly high class enough. She'd have just enough time to get home, change, and get to the restaurant.

Grabbing the candy from her desk, she raced home.

Sam was unbelievably touched by the candy. More than he would ever know. The first time that it happened, years ago now, she'd been so shocked. Smiling to herself, Sam remembered just how good she'd gotten him back though. Every year after that, Valentine's Day would roll around, and Sam would find a little Hershey's kiss somewhere. In her lab, in her locker, in one of her pockets. And each year, he'd find one little nutty Kiss somewhere as well. It was their tradition.

At least that was until she'd gotten with Pete. She'd known that there would be no treat awaiting her that day, but Sam found herself looking for it nonetheless. And of course, it wasn't there.

Pete had gone all out and showered her with chocolate and roses and even jewelry. And she was too busy being upset at one missing Hershey's Kiss. Which at the time, Sam thought was completely ridiculous and was quite frankly pissed at herself for getting so upset about it. It was one of many clues that Sam overlooked before she finally broke up with Pete.

And now, _he_ was here.

Sam got into a dark blue dress that she had, a number that barely hung from her shoulders and dipped into a V, not showing too much skin to where she would have felt trampy but enough to turn one Major General's head. The dress fit her perfectly and flared out just a little at her knees. Strapping on some heels and a little jewelry for the occasion, Sam looked in the mirror. She'd done her hair and makeup already and she was pleased enough with what she saw in the mirror. She really loved this dress and had just bought it a couple of months ago.

Sam got to the restaurant at exactly 1900.

"Yes, madam. Are you meeting someone here?"

"Yes. It should be under O'Neill."

"Ah. Yes. Right this way, madam."

Sam saw him before they reached the table. He was looking down at the menu with a serious expression, almost as if he was studying some battle tactic. He looked unbelievably good in the black shirt he was wearing. His ever unruly silver hair countered the darkness of the material.

Sam stopped behind her seat at the table. Jack's head remained down but his eyes shot up at her. And then meandered their way down. And back up again. He gave her a sideways grin as he stood up.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

Jack pulled out her chair for her and motioned her to sit down which she did. Then he sat down again himself, still wearing that goofy grin.

"How on earth did you get here?"

"How could I miss Valentine's with you?"

"But I thought you said you couldn't get out of Washington for a week?"

"Lies. I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked."

"Good. I ran into Danny boy on my way to your lab and I thought for sure he'd spoil it for me."

"He never let on in the slightest."

Jack was prevented from making a comment by the waiter coming to take their orders. He took the opportunity to take Sam's hand in his and started playing with her ring.

They'd married one month ago. It had been the happiest day of her life. They had a simple wedding, only a few people were there but it was beautiful and everything both of them had wanted for so long.

Jack had the most thoughtful happy smile on his face right now.

"Whatcha thinking about over there?"

He looked up at her and smiled again, then looked back at her ring.

"I still can't believe you said yes."

Sam shook her head and smiled, tears forming in her eyes despite herself. The man was so unbelievably unaware of how absolutely amazing he was. She had never met a man that was more deserving of every ounce of praise he received and more and yet he was the first to say that he was nothing special.

She pulled her hand away and reached for her purse.

"I have something for you."

He smiled when she placed in the palm of his hand one little nutty Hershey's kiss.

"Ya know what the perfect Valentine's present would be?"

"What's that?"

"Well, this one year, some hot astrophysicist gave me a little _red_ present. I always thought it would look even better with something inside."

"This astrophysicist got a name?"

"I don't remember. She's changed it since then and I really like her new name. It's got a nice ring to it."

"I always thought you were more into upwrapping your present myself."

"Oh, but thats the cool thing about this present. It looks really good when you put something inside but then you get to have the fun of unwrapping it all over again. It's pretty amazing actually. Got to hand it to those scientists. They're pretty smart."

Their food arrived then and they got to talking about anything new that had happened since they'd last had the chance to talk, just enjoying actually getting to be together. That was something that was hard to come by with her being at the SGC and him being in Washington. Everything was always new to them and yet completely comfortable at the same time.

Toward the end of the meal, Jack was telling her about how he'd gotten Tivo and programmed The Simpsons on there. He then proceeded to say that it was the best invention since the Gameboy.

"Thank you."

"For getting TiVo?"

"No."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For everything."

Sam half expected Jack to say something sarcastic like 'yes, well, I do what I can' or something like that. Instead he just said,

"Always."

Always. How very true that little word was. Jack had always been there for her. And she had no doubt he always would. Sam smiled at the thought of many more Valentine's days filled with Hershey Kiss surprises.


End file.
